Us Or Them
by PLLlover152
Summary: After Aria was wrongly accused of being A she is saved by Alex, Alison's sister. (Maya is in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Alison dragged Aria with the help of Spencer to the bell tower. Aria struggled against her bonds. Cece placed a camera to recored Aria's death. Suddenly a gunshot rang out through the tower. Cece pulled out a knife and walked slowly through the small a blond woman hit Cece with a gun and Cece crumbled to the ground. Cece's knife landed next to Aria who then cut herself free. She leaped onto the robe that was connected to the bell and fell of of it. The blond woman grabbed her before she fell. Aria screamed" Somebody help me!" "Calm down, it'll be okay just calm down" Alison felt a huge set of hatred for the woman. She knew who she was. The woman wasn't getting a good grip on Aria but she didn't ask for help. Soon Aria screamed and fell. The woman climbed down the robe and grabbed Aria's body. Alison turned around and saw the girl's scared and shocked expressions. "Aria is dead, A is dead" Alison said with confidence. Emily shook her head and said" Aria would have tried to kill us with that knife if she was A" Alison paled and Emily scowled. Emily grabbed the camera and said"Come on Alison, tell the whole world the truth"

Aria's POV

I woke up in a car that was being driven by the woman who tried to save me I guess. She turned to me and said" Aria are you okay?

"Who's asking?

"The girl that just saved your life and don't make me regret it"

I couldn't help but notice a scar over her left eye.

"Fine I guess...who are you and how did you get hurt?

She paled and looked offended.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not like you think...

"Then what is it?

She turned around so I could see a scar that went down from her left eye to her right cheek. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't bother"

"Why?

"Because it's from her"

"Alison?!

"Yep"

"Why?!

"I tried to kill her and she cut me"

"Wait your Ali's attempted killer?

"You could say that"

"Who are you?!

She turned to look at me so she could see me properly.

"I'm Alexandra DiLaurentis, Alison's older sister"

**Bet you weren't exepecting that! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the support, I was about to quit until I got a e-mail from Dinosaurfan telling me how awesome the story was. I'm continuing it now! **

Third Person POV

Emily scowled at Alison who wasn't moving. Spencer stared from Emily to Alison. Hanna shifted from one side to the other worriedly. Then Alison said" A is dead" Emily said" No A isn't! "Yes A is! "NO! Emily screamed so loud Alison was shocked. Emily grabbed the camera and smashed it destroying any evidence of Aria's attempted murder and said" I want out of this" Spencer nodded her head and Hanna glared at Alison. The three girls ran outside only to be confronted with blinding lights. The police woman in front of them said" You're under arrest for the murder and disappearance of Aria Montgomery" Emily cried out"What?!"

Alexa's POV

Aria wasn't speaking in shock I guess. I decided to talk" Alison never told you about did she?" Aria shook her head. I hated silence. I said" Aria I'm part of the Good A Team. So is my twin sister Irina and so is Ezra" Aria looked at me. I said" Ezra and I are the leaders. We're a few members short after Melissa, Jenna, and Shauna started their own team and Wilden killed Garret" Aria asked" Garret was part of your team?" I said" I guess he didn't have time to tell Spencer that before he died right?" Aria shook her head. I said" Aria you're more than welcome to join us. Like I said, It's us or them" Aria said" I want in" I nodded and said" Wesley is also part of our team" Aria nodded. I said" In time you'll be a leader also Aria" I gave her a cell phone and a Ali mask. Aria asked" I want to kill Alison" I laughed and said" We all do, Aria! Ezra beat us in a game of chess to be able to try!" Aria looked surprised. I said" I have a plan but we need you help. You in?" Aria said" I'm in"

Emily's PO

After the cop let us out I got a text from Alison and I scowled. It said" I know who Big 'A' is! Meet me at the old lodge in Ravenswood -A" I looked at the girls and they nodded. I drove us to Ravenswood and stopped at a all to familiar mansion. Hanna asked" What are we doing here?" I said" We don't want Alison trying to kill us do we?" I knocked on the door and Caleb opened it. I said" Hi Caleb, we're driving to visit Alison and we need you and your friends to watch us to make sure nothing goes wrong. Caleb nodded and asked" Where's Aria?" I stopped Hanna from saying anything and I said" We don't know" He nodded and called up the stairs" Remy, Olivia, Leah, Luke, Tess, Miranda!" Five girls and one boy ran down the stairs to Caleb. We then made up a plan and I noticed a red hood ducking behind a grave. I started running saying" Alison?" The girls and Caleb followed me. I stopped, Redcoat had completely disappeared. Olivia said" That's been happening a lot, you see something and suddenly it's not there anymore" Miranda nodded. I knew I had seen something but didn't say any thing.

Three Hours Later

Luke's POV

Me, my twin sister Olivia, and our cousin Leah scoured the woods looking for sighs of this 'A' person. Actually it was all very confusing to me. Their best friend was dead only to actually be alive only to be a huge crazy person who tried to kill their other friend who may or may not be alive. I asked my cousin" Leah why are you helping us with the girls?" She bit her lip and said" Aria helped me, I have to repay her some way if she is dead" I nodded. Somebody had pushed my cousin into a hole and left her there. Aria had found her and helped her out after finding her. I said" I hope she isn't dead, I didn't get to thank her" Leah smiled.

Emily's POV

I walked into the small and cramped house. I turned to look at Spencer and she shrugged her shoulders. Then I heard the all too familiar sound of a match and made a run for it. Then Alison was pounding at the door. She was screaming" No, If I had killed Alex, I wouldn't be in here" I grabbed her and asked" Who's Alex?" Alison said" My older sister" Spencer cried out" WHAT!?" Alison said" She tried to kill me and I tried to hurt her! But she's to strong and we're all going to die!" Hanna said" Alison shut up!" Alison screamed' I'm never going to know who he was!" We all froze, even Mona who had came down running from the stairs. Mona said" What did you say?!" Alison said" Big 'A', I not know who he is either" Spencer groaned. That's the last thing I see before blacking out.

Caleb's POV

The house was on fire, with the girl's and Alison in it. Miranda laid knocked on next to me. I guess they hit us on the head. I pick up a lighter with a "G.A" on it. I realized it was crazier than ever now.

Emily's POV

I woke up and I was alive. I couldn't see well but I could see someone over me. When my vision cleared, I could see a girl. That dark hair and beautiful face looked a lot like MAYA!? She was alive and in front of me. I tried to say something but she put her finger to her lips before running off. Alison ran to me and asked" Did you guys see he?" Caleb and his friends caught up to us. Hanna asked" Who?" Alison said" Maya" Spencer said" Maya's dead, right?" Caleb looked shocked. I said" I did, She was standing right over me" Mona said" I thought I saw her" Caleb said" Guys, we have to go now" We all went into a van and sat down. I asked Alison" Why would Maya burn us?" She said" She didn't I did, Somebody locked me in though" Olivia said" Alison from now on you have to trust the girls not try to kill them" Alison nodded her head. Miranda gasped. Remy said" That's my car, I thought we put it in the ocean" Luke said"We did" We got out of our car and walked toward Remy's car. The trunk was opened. I clicked the latch and opened it.

**Cliffhanger! What should the gang see? A Ali Mask, Maya, Or Paige's cell phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated one story with two new chapters! BAM WHAT!? But seriously that's awesome. **

Emily's POV

I gasped with what I saw. An Ali mask. I thought that stopped. I stared at it and at Alison who had paled. I turned it over and it said" **The actually 'A' Team has company. Us! We gained a couple of new members thanks to your bitchy friend! Aria was more than happy to join us. She proved herself by setting the house on fire. Wesley Fitz. We were a little un-sure if he was 'A' material until he proved himself by sending out Maya St-Germain to help you guys! Yes Emily, She's alive! We knew you'd be shocked! Anyway we hope to see you soon one way or another. Kisses-A (the good one)**" I looked at Ali who said" I didn't know there was a Good 'A' Team. Spencer said" Guys this is a set-up" Caleb shook his head and said" No it isn't" He pointed to a clearing and Redcoat ran off. I took off after it ignoring the girls cries. When Redcoat stopped, I shook her shoulder and I was facing Maya! I stood in shock and awe, Maya asked" Did you miss me?" I said" Of course, I did. Maya you're alive!" I hugged her crying while she hugged me back. She pulled away from me and said" I had to see you face-to-face, I didn't want you to think I wasn't real" I said" Maya I would have thought you were real any other way" She looked over my shoulder and I turned to see my friends calling out my name. I said" Shit!" I looked at my former girl-friend who put her finger to you lips. I nodded and she turned around and ran away. Luke called out" Emily?" I said" I'm over here" Tess ran to me and asked" Was that Recoat?" I said" I looked at her, she looked at me and she ran away" Caleb nodded in understanding. I said" Let's go to Rosewood, you'll love it there guys" Miranda and Caleb grinned.

Maya's POV

I had really blown it. I was about to tell Emily I still loved her but her friends had to show up at that moment. My thought were interrupted by Paige, Emily's new girlfriend "gag" and she said" You never got to tell her the truth" I growled and said" Did you come here to gloat?" Paige said" Partly, Alex wants us back at the lair" "No way am I going" "You have to or you'll really be dead" "(growls) is that a threat?!" "Maybe" " Well Paige, Emily was mine first and let's not forget you tried to drown her!" Paige tried to punch me and I grabbed it at the last moment. A sharp voice said" That's enough!" I let go of Paige's arm to come face-to-face with an angry Alex. She said" We have business to attend to now let's go!" I took one last look at Emily before running off in the forest.

**That's all for today! **


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

When Maya, Alex, and Paige walked into the lair it was madness. Aria and Irina were trying to kill each other. Wesley was hiding behind a couch while Toby pelted him with spoons. Ezra and Wren were kicking each other. Alex cried out" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Ezra, Aria, Wren, Irina, Wesley and Toby said" He/ She started it!" Alex glared at her team. Ezra said" We got into a dis-agreement and it got out of hand" Aria said" VERY, out of hand" Alex sighed and said" Alright, Aria and Irina pick up any you dropped while strangling each other- Aria!" Maya and Paige started laughing when Aria threw a piece of paper at Irina. Alex said" Guys! We have business to attend too" The group reluctantly sat down in their seats. Aria thought "This is going to be a LONG meeting"

Emily's POV

I walked from Ms. DiLaurentis's house to mine (remember, Alison's mother asked Emily if she wanted to stay with her while her house was being rebuilt) and I saw a redcoat walk in front of me. I tapped the person on the shoulder and Maya turned around letting the hoodie drop from her head. I smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and we went into her tree house. Maya said" So we had a LONG talk! I asked" With who?" "The good 'A' team silly" "Oh, right" I paused and asked" I thought Lyndon James killed you" Maya bit her bottom lip and said" It was a close call" I nodded and Maya kissed me. I kissed her back before pulling away remembering my relationship with Paige. Maya's bottom lip stuck out and she turned before I could see her cry. I said" Maya, I'm sorry, I'm in a relationship right now" Maya glared at me and said loudly" YOU KNOW EMILY! IT'S US OR THEM! AND THEY ARE EVIL! EZRA JOINED US TO PROTECT ARIA! ALEX AND IRINA JOINED TO PROTECT ALISON! AND I JOINED TO PROTECT YOU! BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! SO FORGET THAT!" And she ran away. I stared at her in shock.

Maya's POV

I loved her and I still hadn't been able to tell her. Then my temper flared up and I hadn't been able to tell her the truth. I walked to Ravenswood with a broken heart when a car jumped me. I smelled ether but before I could get it away from me I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the Bad 'A's lair. I stared at the large photo of Emily and realized it was a trap. Someone said" Well, Well, Well, look who finally woke up" I came face to face with Aria's ex-boyfriend Jake.

**Yep Jake's Big 'A' Reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5

**I ended it with a big shocker right!**

Maya's POV

I stared at Jake while he stood over me. I asked" Are you going to kill me?" Jake said" But when I'm through with you, you're going to wish I had!" I nervously looked at the picture and said" Jake, you should really not put me under the air vent" Then I jumped into it and crawled my way out of the building. I looked back at the A Team who were following me. Then a car pulled up and the door opened revealing Paige who said" Get in!" I jumped in and Paige drove off. I asked" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Paige said" Us and lairs joined forces and shit hit the fan" "How?!" "Irina, Alison, and even Alex disappeared, Ezra and Aria adopted two twin girls" Paige continued" The other 'A' team declared war because Mona exposed Spencer and Toby's son to them" I screamed" WHAT!?" Paige nodded her head. I asked" Where are we going?" "To Rosewood" We got there in no time flat. When we got inside it was chaos. There was screaming and arguing and throwing. Paige yelled" SHUT IT!" and it quieted down though the glares still stayed. We went trough all battle plans and went for a peaceful attempt at first. And if they still don't change their minds start fighting and try to live.

Two Weeks Later

Emily's POV

I was scared as we stood in position at the clearing. Maya and Paige stood beside me though they were glaring at each other. I guess they were enemies now. I said to Maya" I'm sorry, I was being such a bitch to you Maya. I wasn't thinking right" Maya smiled at me and said" Sorry, I yelled at you" We kissed even though it was in front of Paige. I pulled away from her and smiled. Paige cleared her throat and said" They're coming" I froze and repeated it to Spencer though it was barely a whisper" They're coming"

**Next chapter, deaths left and right, though all deaths final!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All ****deaths are final! No dreams, no exceptions. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Irina (the Irina in the story not twilight) And the story is third person point of view.**

Spencer could feel the emotions going through Toby's body. They were so close to death they could touch it. Spencer felt Aria shift next to her. Then Emily barely whispered" They're coming" Spencer felt her bones turn into ice. Hanna gripped Caleb's hand tighter. He looked at her and she sadly smiled as if to tell him she loved him. Paige and Maya stared at the other end of the clearing. Then they all heard it. The sound of footsteps was enough for them to be scared. Judging from what Alex saw, it wouldn't be pretty. Aria whimpered and Spencer remembered Aria was heartbroken when Alex and Irina left without a trace. Then they saw it. Just how many people hated the,. The witnesses were huge while the girls only had so much it wasn't enough to survive a fight if it happened. Then the long line of fighters separated revealing the horror within. Cece alive and young strutted towards us with a visible delight. Jake wearing the black coat of the A team glared at Aria who glared at him harder. Wilden was looking around for someone. Spencer thought to herself that is was good that Ali didn't say yes to being a witness for them. Aria glared at Cece who she had saved in Ravenswood but Cece didn't accept to kind deed. She told Aria Ezra was evil and Aria believed her. If Caleb hadn't discovered Cece's plan in Ravenswood, Ezra would be dead. Alice and Isabella were twins but each had a different father though they both looked up to Ezra as their father. Then not far from the clearing, howling rang out and Caleb's eyebrows knit together. Then huge wolves walked out to our side of the clearing. Aria grinned when Cece turned pale in fright. Caleb stared as one wolf walked up to him. He asked" Miranda?" The wolf nodded her head as if to say yes. Hanna's lit up and Miranda nodded in her direction. The A team stopped and pulled their hoods down. Cece was freaked out and Jake was staring at Isabelle with unmistakable lust. Mona stood to the side as the main witness and she looked everywhere by at the girls. Caleb stepped forward and said" Jake, long time no see my friend" Jake scowled and said" I wonder if I should even call you a friend after what you have done" "If you just listened-" Cece stepped forward and interrupted him" Do not treat us as fools Caleb after the law you have broken" Toby growled and was echoed by Ezra and Paige. Maya stepped forward and said" She is NOT an immortal! These witness can testify that" Lyndon snarled at her. Jake said" We can see, but as the child clings to his mate, I assume Toby is evolved" Toby squeezed Spencer's hand and walked to the A team. Spencer's tried using her shield but failed. Ezra's defensive shield was more powerful. Toby grabbed Jake's hand and Jake read every memory. After a while he asked" Can I meet him?" Toby's expression hardened and Aria and Paige growled. Aria could read minds like Toby and Paige knew if every lie was true of not. Toby turned around to face his wife and Spencer turned to look at Aria and Paige. Both nodded and started walking. Spencer stopped and turned around to face Leah who stared walking.

After introducing Jasper to Jake, Spencer and Toby grabbed Nathan and slowly walked back to the other side. Leah stopped to growl at Jake and Wilden. Then Jake called Mona up. Cece asked" Is that the child you saw?" Mona stared at Jasper for the first and Aria whispered to us so Jake and others wouldn't hear" She now knows she made a mistake and is going to try and lie her way out for us" Sure enough Mona said" I don't know, this child is bigger" Cece smirked and said" Noel!" Mona freaked and said" He's changed! They're telling the truth! You just want Alison and Ezra to join you so you can kill the girls when they did nothing to you in the first place!" Spencer and Toby gasped. Hanna's eye widened and Aria stood there with her mouth opened. Mona had never snapped like that. And it was pretty surprising. Cece looked furious and Spencer realized Mona had just put herself down for a death sentence. Mona realized her mistake and looked at Mike and mouthed the words" I'm sorry" Then Cece signaled three A team members and they ripped Mona's arms off. Mike screamed" Mona!" Mona's heads was ripped off and Cece set it on fire destroying any chance of putting Mona back together. Mike and Shauna started running to the other side but they were stopped by Aria and Ezra. Aria didn't have a good hold on her brother and Ezra has being electrocuted by Shauna. Toby said" Jenna blind them" Jenna nodded and stared at Mike and Shauna. Mike's screams turned into moans and Shauna stopped electrocuting Ezra. Mike growled and said" Give. Me. My. Sight. Back. Now!" Aria whispered into her brother's ear saying" Mona's death was a candle. You and Shauna were the lighter. We would all die if you and Shauna were to run over there to avenge Mona" Mike nodded his head understanding. Shauna glared at Cece. Jake's witness's were grumbling. His need for audience was back-firing. Caleb said" Jake you see there's no danger here" Jake shook his head and said" Even with no danger from the child, the liars are still dangerous" Aria screamed in anger. Emily snarled and had to be held back by Paige and Maya. Hanna just looked hurt. Spencer was beside herself. Then Toby stared at the far end of the clearing. Three figures walked to the A team. They were girls. Two were tall and strong and the other was small and not very strong. She looked at Spencer and gave her a "I know all of your secrets" smile. Spencer gasped.

The three girls were Alex, Irina and Alison. The liars gapped the girls in shock. Then Cece and Jake stopped the girls from getting to far. Alex said" I have evidence that the girls tell the truth more than they lie" Wilden let Alex through before slapping Irina across the face. Aria growled. Alex held her hand and Jake read her vision. Alex pulled it away after a second and said" I don't believe it. Mona was right. Even when you see...you still won't fucking change your mind!" Then she turned around and mouthed to Aria 'Now" Isabella jumped on Leah and Aria whispered to her" Take care of my daughter" Leah nodded (Leah is the blond girl Aria helped in the Halloween episode. This is her way of re-paying a friend) and bounded off. Cece turned to Jason and said" Get them" Jason ran after them. Alex turned to Jake and kicked him sky high. Both groups stared in shock. Alex realizing her mistake tries to run but is caught. Jake said" Take her away" Alex tried to stop the guards from taking her but failed. Caleb said to Hanna" I love you" Hanna confusedly stared at him while Caleb screamed" Let her go!" Then he ran to the other side. Caleb knocked down one guard and killed three before jumping sky high. Jake also did and grabbed Caleb by the neck (if you know what happens, again all deaths final!) and they both went down. Jake landed on his knees while Caleb didn't move after falling to the ground. Jake stood up revealing Caleb's head. Hanna screamed. Emily, Paige and Maya stood shocked. Aria and Ezra growled in outrage. Spencer and Toby stared in shock as Cece burned Caleb's body.

Toby growled and started running towards the other side and Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Paige, Emily, Maya, Hanna and so on followed him furious over the loss of their leader. Hanna the most furious out of all of them. Miranda stopped the wolves from running also being the pack's Alpha. Jake signals the A team to start fighting and they of course start running. Miranda then starts running and the pack follows. Leah looked back nervous for her friend. Toby jumped and smashed into an A team member and killed him right away. The liars furiously began to fight the A team. Alison and Irina broke free from their captors and began fighting while looking for their sister. Alison grabbed the A team guards and smashed their heads together. Irina is less violent and is just looking for her sister. She however grabs Wren and starts punching him. Noel used his pain powers on Irina however it didn't work. Jason looked at Spencer and tackled her to the ground. Cece used her powers on Irina and they worked. Irina screamed in pain and Wren stabbed her. Irina went down as Alex screamed. Ezra and Wesley killed three 'A' Team members before noticing a Jason making his way towards Aria. Ezra and Wesley snarled and they ran towards Jason. Ezra grabbed Jason's throat while Wesley sliced his head off with an axe. Noel stared at his body with sadness. The battle continued.

**I'll finish this soon! Review!**


End file.
